Randomness
by XxninjabrawlerXx
Summary: Okay so basicly this is just a bunch of one-shot song-fics, so enjoy rated T for langues and some yaoi....also some maybe be sad, funny, or stupid so yea...anyways read and like it or no cake..R


Okay so this is the first part of this thing that imma do when im bored, ill make a bunch of song-fics all sorts like funny ones or even sad ones so yea....just hope ya ready for whatever i make and hopefully ull love it and give me a million bucks.....okay nvm anywas enjoy the first chapter or song.... DISCLAMIER I DONT OWN ANYTHING....(Oh im supposed to be narriating the story and im sorta bad at it so try to enjoy it K? SO so yea its supposed to sound like this)

So gather around kids to hear a story of breaking up and why its bad to text message break-up cuz it happend to the most bad tempered person of all....and imma tell the story

L: great..,,this has got to be intresting *rolls eyes*

Me: shut up or no cake 

L: okay ill shut up

_**Text Message Break-Up**_

It was normal day for Mello, waking up taking a shower **(A/N hehe srry had a moment)** And doing the other stuff he does. Anyways back to the story……So the blonde grabbed his chocolate bar and checked his txt messages.

"Yes!" His face grew with happiness as he looked at the name. It was from Near his current boyfriend.

_Mello…..I'm Braking up wit u ….._

"That….bitch" Mello dropped his phone, and grabbed his motorcycle keys and drove off in the direction of the SPK.

Unfortunetly for Near he was about to have the worst expirence of his life.

**You couldn't do it in person  
Had to text message break up  
You fuck up  
Oh, my God, I want to throw up**

Mello burst in the door, the gun was held up at Near. The other SPK members tried to stop him but they froze when Mello screamed, "He broke up with me by text message".

**You couldn't even spell break right  
B-R-A-K-E? That's in your car, dummy  
And I'm not going to take this disgrace**

The other SPK members stood in shock. Near gave Mello a evil stare and Mello gladly retuned it. "Near you couldn't even spell break rite." Mello smiled at him evily.

**I'll be like mace in your face on myspace  
Just you wait until you read the shit on you  
I'm going to blog about  
You like text so much? How much you like it now? **

"Near your going to pay so watch your back." Mello put his gun away**(A/N not telling were XD) **and walked away with a grin on his face. "Your going to pay." He repeated

**You can't text message break up  
You can't text message break up  
You can't text message break up  
After two years?  
You can't text message break up  
You can't text message break up  
You can't text message break up  
Get a clue  
I'll go Alanis Morissette on you**

As soon as he got home he immidently started talking shit about Near everywhere. Myspace, Facebook, Youtube, hell he even text all his friends, and mafia workers about it.

**I'm going to blog and text and post and host  
Podcast your bastard ass from coast to coast**  
**My ex-bf is a cyberspace coward  
And he plays with his asshole in the shower**

Mello spent hours telling people about Near. He even called the news station to tell them to post it up. But they turned him down.

**I'm going to tell all my girlfriends how bad the sex was  
I'm pissed like President Bush would be at a gay  
parade in Texas  
I'm going to spit until you shit  
If you don't like it you can lick my fucking clit, for once**!

He even told Matt how bad the sex was.. GASP!!!!!

**You can't text message break up  
Oh my god  
You can't text message break up  
I don't even got a dog  
You can't text message break up**

Mello knew his revenge was prefect and ideal. He laughed Near fucked with the wrong person!!!

**You still owe my twelve-hundred dollars shitbag  
You can't text message break up  
String up a stack  
You can't text message break up  
I want all my stuff back  
You can't text message break up  
Get a clue, no, let the clue stay lost, just fuck you!**

"EX BF FOREVER!!!" Mello shouted at Near.

And that ends the story of text message break-up

Everyone: *twich twich*

I know i rock.

L; okay??? 

Light: umm wat was the point of that?

Me: idk i was bored...

Ryuk: ppl do weird stuff when there bored,

Light: yea i can see that...

well R&R and well i hoped u enjoyed it? i know it was stupid but i was bored...


End file.
